the love of two Timelords
by vampirelust69
Summary: this story has man on man loving, if you don't like that, then don't read! For everyone else, i hope you enjoy!


I do not own Doctor who, this is only a fan made story!

Doctor:

The Master is walking into the TARDIS, the time machine the Doctor uses to travel

through out time and space, it takes the form of a blue police box, that resides

in his underground laboratory where he once worked while he was disguised as a human.

The Doctor sees him and tries to stop him from leaving. As the Doctor runs towards him,

the Master uses the energy from the TARDIS to regenerate and become young again.

The energy coming from the TARDIS looked like a stream of white light swirling around

the Master. The wrinkles on his skin washed away and a new, younger body was

formed. He looked so wonderful in the Doctor's eyes. The Master now had short brown

hair rather than the white hair he once had. His height seemed roughly 5 feet'7 inches. His eyes had the color of milk chocolate and his teeth were pearly white. The Master looked like he was in his

early thirties now, there was not a wrinkle on his body. After the transformation, the Master released an enormous amount of energy that pinned the Doctor against the wall. It was as if he was

paralyzed and could no longer move.

The TARDIS was slowly starting to fade away and then the Master disappeared in a flash of light.

"No!" Screamed the Doctor as a tear rolling down his face.

The only other Timelord in the universe……gone in a blink of an eye.

He stood there crying, his tears pouring out from his dark brown eyes, staining his

smooth face. He knelled onto the floor and whispered

"Come Back…..Koschei"

As the Doctor tried to get back up he heard foot steps coming near and then someone

yelled

"We to have go Doctor!"

It was Martha Jones.

"We don't have much time." Capitan Jack said standing next to her.

Finally coming to his senses the Doctor ran to his companions. Even as he ran his dark

brown hair was always kept in place. Jack then used his time watch to bring them

back to the past.

--

They appeared in the middle of some street in London. There was a clear blue sky, huge

buildings and many people in suits gave off the look of a business district.

"Where are we?" Capitan Jack asked.

"In London, 2007" The Doctor explained.

As they looked around they heard a voice… a familiar voice.

"Hello London, this is Harold Saxon"

It was the Master. His face appeared on a huge screen on top of a building.

The Doctor's face lit up at the sight of The Master.

While gazing at the screen, the Doctor had heartbreaking thoughts.

(You have no idea how much I crave you, to be with you, to feel your touch.)

"Today is the start of a brand new era!" The Master said.

As The Master spoke to the many people, it seemed as if he was only looking at The

Doctor, as if The Master could feel his presence.

"It is an honor and a privilege to run this marvelous country," exclaimed The Master with

a joyful smile.

"Wait, I've heard that voice before, I saw him on T.V. the day before I met you." Martha

said with a shudder.

"Maybe we should find a safe place to hide, to think of a plan or something" said Capitan

Jack.

The Doctor was saddened by the thought of being further away from The Master, but he

had no choice….for the time being.

"Alright let's go." The Doctor said trying to hide his feelings.

Master:

(After The Master made his announcement)

The Master turned away from the cameras and walked into his huge golden office.

His secretary was wearing a white button down shirt, and a long black skirt standing by

his polished wooden desk.

"Do you think he saw me?" The Master asked.

"Who sir?" The ditzy young women asked.

"The Doctor!" He roared.

"Why do you care if he saw the announcement?" The secretary asked with curiosity.

"Because it is important to me that he saw it." The Master said.

"It sounds like you have a crush on The Doctor." The ditzy women said with a wide

smile.

"I want him to know that I am the ruler, and that I have the power here, and nothing

else!" The Master yelled.

"I'm sorry!" whimpered the young woman.

"Leave me now!" Screamed the Master in a beastly tone.

"Yes Mr. Saxon." The secretary said as she scurried away.

The room was filled with silence and the Master was left alone with his thoughts.

"How could she make such an assumption?" the Master said aloud.

He tried to reassure himself that he didn't have a fixation about the Doctor.

"I can't have feelings for him"

"Could I?"

He sat in his leather chair trying to organize his thoughts.

"No it's preposterous; I could never like the Doctor!"

He thought back to when he and the Doctor were children on their once home planet

Gallifrey. They had always been together either playing or studying, they had been

inseparable. That changed after the war between the Timelords and the Daleks. They

were young men in the Timelord army on the last line of defense.

It was a long drawn out battle, the Daleks were filled with blood lust and anger,

and they would not stop until the Timelord race was extinct. He and the Doctor were

prepared to lay down their lives, but destiny had other plans for them. As they were about

make their way onto the battle field, someone had stopped them, the Head Timelord. His

voice was filled with wisdom and sorrow. He told them to escape, they were the best and

the brightest of the Timelords. The Head Timelord wanted the race to be preserved and

live on. He set up the TARDIS's for them to take, but the Master still wanted to fight.

The Doctor did not want to leave the Master to die. The Doctor tried to persuade him to

leave but the Master refused. The Head Timelord separated them in two different ships.

The TARDIS's left the planet, there was nothing the two Timelords could do, because the

ships were set on autopilot. They never saw each other again until now.

His flashback into the past was over; he was back on Earth in his leather chair. He felt

something running down his face, it was a tear.

"Why am I crying?" He said in bewilderment.

"Why should I care for the Doctor?"

"I don't, I can't!" He yelled.

He walked over to the window where he could see most of London. He seemed as if he

was looking for someone. The Master was starting to realize something.

"I do." He said with a small smirk.

"Oh Theta, I do care about you. Maybe even love you." His smile grew much wider now.

After further thinking his smile disappeared. Would he be able to tell the Doctor how he

felt, if so, would the Doctor love him back?

Doctor:

The Doctor, Martha and Jack entered an abandon apartment building which had a sign

indicating the buildings destruction within a few weeks. It wasn't very big; the outside

was a faded violet color. The inside walls were black with purple stripes and breaking

apart. Mold was growing in the corners of all the rooms, and rats scurried around

looking for food. The floor was made of black and purple tiles in a diagonal pattern. They

entered what seemed to be the boiler room. The room was rusty and filled dust and dirt.

It looked as if it hadn't been used for years. The Doctor stood in front of his friends

thinking of a plan to get to the Master.

"Ok, we have to figure out a way to stop him from taking over the Earth." Said the Doctor.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Asked Jack.

"Can't you talk to him telepathically?" Martha suggested.

"Timelords can't do that." Doctor said with his hand over his forehead trying to think.

"Well then what the fuck can you do?" Martha asked.

The Doctor stared at Martha wanting to smack her, when suddenly an idea hit him.

"I could teleport to him, my screwdriver could track him but he might be using a force

field to protect himself."

"He might not." Exclaimed Jack.

"I don't know." Said the Doctor with doubt in his voice.

"You don't know until you try." Martha said with a bright smile.

The Doctor looked at her with a small smirk and pulled out his screwdriver, the

wondrous gadget that he carries with him everywhere and teleported out of the room.

Martha went to sit down when Jack said something.

"Did you think the Doctor seemed a little weird when we came here?"

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"It's just that when he saw the Master and the screen, he was smiling." Jack said while

trying to demonstrate the Doctor's action.

"He smiles all the time." Martha protested.

"But, like that, I've never seen him smile like that." Jack said.

"Like what?" Wondered Martha.

"Like he was truly happy." Said Jack

Martha stood there hiding here anger for the Doctor. How could The Master make him so

happy, when she has been trying so hard just to get him to notice her?

Master:

The Master was in his bedroom trying to relax, but all he could do was think about the

Doctor. He lay on his king sized dark purple bed naked, under the silky velvet sheets.

The velvet curtains were closed to make sure no light would enter the room. His clothes

were spread across the floor. There was one night table on the right side of his bed where

a small lamp stood, that was never used. As he tossed and turned the blankets went down

slowly revealing the well defined toned muscles of his large chest. The sweat dripped

down his forehead as he thought about what he would do to the Doctor if he saw him.

To hold him and never let go, kiss him with furious passion, for them to become one. He

began to bring his hand under the covers; he grabbed his already huge hard cock with his

left hand while playing with his balls with the other. He slowly moved his hand up and

down, moaning with pleasure. The Master closed his eyes, picturing the Doctor touching

him, he continued this action sweating as his thoughts became more vivid. He quickened

his pace, providing more pleasure. Time passed by, he was almost done; he tilted his head

looking at the ceiling. The Master could feel that he was going to come, but something

stopped him. It was a flash of light that blinded him. A form came out of the light, it was

the Doctor. The Doctor was shocked to see the Master naked in front of him. The

Master realizing he was naked quickly put the blankets over his exposed body. The

Doctor blushed and turned away. The Master sighed and slowly got off his

bed and walked towards the Doctor. The Doctor heard the foot steps and turned around to

face him. The Master stood there naked in front of him. There was little space between

them. The Master lifted his right hand and lightly grazed the Doctors cheek. The Doctor shuddered at the Master's touch. The Master smiled at the Doctor's reaction and he could

see the Doctor wanted him. He drew his face closer to the Doctor and whispered

something in his ear.

"If you want it, take it."

The Doctor quickly took his chance. He grabbed the Master by the waist and pressed

their lips together. The Master wrapped his arms around the Doctor's neck. They stood

there locked in a wonderful embrace. The Doctor licked the Master's bottom lip

demanding for entrance, the Master gladly obliged. Their tongues wrestled for

dominance, and although the Doctor was enjoying it, he pulled away to look at the man

before him. He grinned at the Master, eyes full of lust, he pointed to the bed. The Master

quickly caught on and pulled the Doctor towards the bed. The Doctor hastily took off his

jacket, slipped off his socks and shoes, but decided to unbutton his shirt very slowly to

taunt the Master. The Master was not one for patience so he ripped the Doctor's shirt off.

He stared at the Doctor's lean muscled chest with hunger in his eyes. He finally unzipped

the Doctor pants, leaving him only in his boxers. The Doctor crawled on top of the

Master, continuing their passionate kiss. The Master slipped his hands down the back of

the Doctor's boxers, feeling his firm, smooth buttocks. The Doctor chuckled, and slowly

brought his hand down the Master's stomach and gripped his manhood. The Master moaned in pleasure. The Doctor left a trail of kisses down the Master's neck. He stopped at the Master nipple. He

decided to play with it a little. The Doctor used the tip of his tongue to lick the nipple, while massaging the other side of his chest. The Master bit his lip loving how the Doctor knew where to touch. After

wards the Doctor went down the Master's stomach. He stopped when he reached the Master's navel. He looked at the Master knowing what he wanted. . The Doctor started to suck on the top half of the

Master's dick, while jerking off the bottom half. The Master pushed the Doctor's head down so that he could engulf the entire penis. The Doctor slowly and gently started sucking the Master's big and

juicy cock from the tip to the end of his shaft. It was amazing how the Doctor could handle it the Master thought. The Master took his hand to play with the Doctor's hair, trying not to scream from the

enormous pleasure the Doctor was providing. The Doctor continued to suck, feeling that the Master enjoyed every moment of it. They both knew the Master was going to come soon, so the Doctor slowly

removed his mouth and licked his lips with delight. The Master was a little disappointed, but soon realized what he could do. He shifted their positions so that he was now on top. The Master lightly kissed

the Doctor, and tried to separate his legs, but the Doctor jumped back on top on the Master to continue the kiss, wanting to make it last longer. The Doctor stuck his tongue into the Master's mouth. The

Master could not resist. Even after taking in the Master's penis, the Doctor still tasted so good. In the Master's mind he knew it felt wonderful kissing the Doctor, but he wanted more. He switched their

positions once again. The Master smiled at the Doctor, seeing him there made the Master want to jump on him without question, but he had to control himself and make this moment last as long as he

could. The Master reached for the bottle of lubricate in his night table. He poured some on his fingers and put down the bottle, but kept it close by, for he knew he would use it again. He spread the

Doctor's legs, but gave him a moment to relax his muscles. The Master slowly inserted two fingers into the Doctor's anus. The Doctor screamed in pain and pleasure. The Master grinned at the Doctor's

reaction and told him something.

" I'm just getting started."

The Master retracted his fingers and jabbed the Doctor once more. He continued this

action again and again. The Doctor had never felt pleasure like this. He thought about

something while the Master fingered him. "Will I be able to handle him being inside

me?" The Doctor would soon find out. The Master finally removed his fingers to take the

bottle of lube and poured it into his hands and rubbed it on his dick. He took the Doctor's

legs and held onto his ankles; he waited to make sure the Doctor was ready. The Doctor stared at the Master, and said in a low voice "Fuck me." The Master obeyed without question. He entered the

Doctor, trying to be careful not to hurt him too much. The Doctor panted, wanting to yell. The Master was able to put his entire penis in the Doctor, from the tip to the end of his shaft. As the Master

pulled his cock out only slightly, he gently grabbed the Doctor's penis. While pushing back in, he jerked the Doctor's dick up and down. He humped and jerked in unison, providing more pleasure for the

Doctor. The Doctor moaned and screamed from feeling the Master inside him. The Master loved the Doctor's reactions. It made fucking him all the sweeter. He continued this motion, making sure to take

his time. Doing his best to make it last. The Doctor whispered something to the Master.

"Harder"

The Master smiled at the request. So he thrust and jerked harder. Oh how being inside the Doctor felt amazing to him. So soft and tender, making him scream with pain and passion. It made the Master

want to be with the Doctor and only him. Nothing else mattered but the Doctor. Could this be love? Or was just lust? Now was not the time to decide. He was enjoying this too much to question it. So

he returned to the task at hand, and continued to thrust into the Doctor. The Master moved harder and faster, knowing he would soon cum. He shoved himself one last time, but did not cum. The

Master then slowly pulled out his cock, and jerk off right above his lover's stomach. The Master gave a final moan and spilled his warm seamen all over the Doctor. He did not think he cum that much.

The Doctor smiled and moved his left hand to dip his pointer finger into the sweet liquid, which he then licked off happily. Although the Master loved it, he noticed that the Doctor was still hard. He knew

that this needed to be taken care of. So he went between the Doctor's legs, holding his thighs, and started to suck his long rod. The Doctor tilted his head panting from this new feeling. The Master

swallowed it whole, enjoying the taste. He did this for a while, and then thought that he would have the Doctor shoot his delicious fluid on his face. This was easily accomplished. When the Doctor looked

at the Master licking the cum off his face, he grinned with satisfaction. The Master crawled back up next to his lover, kissed him on those perfect lips, and spoke to him a low voice.

"That was amazing."

"I know how you feel." The Doctor replied.

Both of them smiled and held each other close. The Doctor buried his head into the other man's chest and whispered in a low voice.

"I don't want this to end"

"It never has to." The Master replied after kissing the Doctor's head.

They soon fell asleep in the warm embrace.


End file.
